


A STITCH IN TIME

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Remember "Jump the Shark"? How torn up Sam got? Yeah, we didn't get near enough of Dean mother-henning Sam in that ep. The challenge word was thread.





	A STITCH IN TIME

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The needle went in and Sam sucked in a pained breath

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean gently pulled the needle through the torn flesh of Sam's arm, completing the stitch.

Twenty stitches later, Dean tied off the line. "Want a breather before I do the other arm?"

Gray-faced and hollow-eyed, Sam shook his head. "Finish," he said hoarsely.

Dean handed him a bottle of water. "Drink this while I re-thread."

Swaying slightly on the chair, Sam drank.

When the bottle was empty, Dean started to stitch again, keeping an eye out in case his brother decided to take a header.

Fucking ghouls.


End file.
